


Everything

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Impala Feels, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind went straight to Wincest after watching S11.04 "Baby" and this 100 word drabble is the result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

They’ve only made love a few times – the day before Sam went to Stanford; the night before Dean went to hell and twice in the days before Sam jumped into the pit. 

There’s been too much friction between them in the last few years - too many secrets, too much resentment. But now they are slotting back into ‘them’ - not just brothers but everything the other needs  
.   
Whatever the future holds, they will face it together.

By the way they looked at each other as they sang along to Bob Seger, they'll soon be lovers again. 

Baby approves.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sam and Dean or the Impala, this is purely for fun not profit.


End file.
